Terraink Bien-aimé
by TySee
Summary: Laink a une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à Terracid mais ce dernier va le rassurer...
Ils étaient tout les deux en train de faire une partie de CS:GO lorsque le téléphone de Laink sonna. Celui-ci coupa le son du micro pour ne pas que son ami entende la conversation téléphonique. Et après quelques minutes, il quitta son Skype et partit sans laisser de message à son l'autre côté, Terracid pensa que Laink était juste partit aux toilettes mais après une heure, il se doutait que son ami était partit, il essaya donc de rappeler Laink sur Skyke, pas de réponse il l'appela sur son portable, pas de réponse non plus puis il envoya plusieurs messages, en vain...

Quelques jours plus tard, Terracid reçu enfin un appel venant de son ami :

« Salut, Terra... Ça va ? Dit-il avec une voix accablée

-Laink ! Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de t'appeler ! Où t'étais passé ?

-Je t'expliquerais... Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi, à Tours, pour un petit moment ?

-Ouai, bien sûr, tu sais bien que ma porte est toujours ouverte !... Enfin, en ce moment, c'est vraiment le cas vu que je suis en train de refaire la serrure ! Répondit Terracid.»

Cette blague fit rire le plus jeune d'entre eux. Leur conversation continua pendant des heures et des heures. Laink n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer alors il regardait sur des sites Internet pour trouver un billet de train pour Tours à bon prix tout en écoutant son ami parler. Sa seule envie était de voir Terracid, il lui manquait énormément, il avait besoin de lui parler, il avait besoin de son épaule pour se reposer dessus... Il avait besoin de le voir.

12h38, Terracid accueillait son ami au quai du train et remarqua avec surprise les cernes bien creusées de Laink mais ne demanda rien à ce sujet.

« Tu as mangé ? Demanda Terracid.

-Seulement un sandwich ce matin.

-Viens, je te paye à manger ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent au premier café et le plus grand remarqua à nouveau quelque chose d'étrange, Laink qui était d'habitude très gourmand n'avait rien pris à manger, il n'osa pas à nouveau demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Son ami avait perdu le sourire et il l'avait bien vu.

Lorsque l'addition fut payée, ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers l'appartement de Terracid. L'appartement était désert à leur arrivée.

« Ta petite-amie est sortie ? Demanda Laink.

-J'ai rompu avec elle. Répondit Terracid.

-Pourquoi ? Vous aviez l'air si heureux ensemble.

-Y a... Y a quelqu'un d'autre qui m'intéresse. Dit-il avec un peu d'hésitation.

-Ah ouai ? C'est qui ? Je la connais ?

-... Nan, tu connais pas. »

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Laink brisa se silence.

« Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai rompu.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas... Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause pour l'instant... »

La voix de Laink commençait à trembler une nouvelle fois et Terracid avait encore remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Bon, Laink, dis-moi maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi on ne sait pas parler pendant des jours avant que t'arrive ici ? »

Son ami ne répondit pas.

« Oh ! Je te parle ! Tu peux me répondre ? » Dit-il avec insistance.

Son ami ne répondit toujours pas.

« Depuis tout à l'heure, tu fais comme si ne rien n'était mais je sais que tu vas pas bien, je le vois alors parle !

-Ma mère est décédée... »

Le silence plana à nouveau, un silence très gênant pour les deux amis. Laink voulait pleurer, ça se voyait. Terracid, quant à lui, n'osait pas parler, pas parce il ne savait pas quoi dire mais parce au contraire, il avait trop de questions et de choses à dire. Au lieu de parler, il alla dans la cuisine et revint aussi tôt que possible avec un verre d'eau, qu'il posa devant Laink.

« Si tu veux pleurer, ne te retiens pas... ! »

À ces mots, Laink s'exécuta. Il se mit à pleurer tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Terracid le prit dans ses bras en lui promettant qu'il sera toujours là si il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant des heures et des heures. Jusqu'à ce que le ciel devienne bleu foncé. Terracid regarda l'heure sur son portable, la lumière l'éblouit mais il pu voir l'heure, 19h45.

« Tu veux manger ?

-Oui... »

Terracid avait compris à cette réponse que Laink allait un peu mieux, ce qu'il le fit sourire.

« Il est trop tard pour faire à manger, on se fait un resto' ?

-J'ai pas de quoi payer un resto'...

-C'est pas un problème, je peux payer ta part. Répondit Terracid.

-Tu en as déjà assez fait pour moi aujourd'hui, non ?

-Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de continuer ? »

Laink sourit à son tour.

« Merci, Terra' ! »

Après avoir commandé ce qu'ils voulaient, Terracid commença à poser ses questions sur le décès de sa mère. Laink y répondait avec toute sincérité malgré les verres de vin qu'il enchaînait les uns après les autres. Le repas prit fin et Terracid paya l'addition comme prévu. En se relevant, Laink avait la tête qui tournait à cause de l'alcool et manqua de tomber. Son ami l'aida à marcher sur le retour à la maison. Puis, une fois rentrés, ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le canapé. Le plus grand alluma la télé tandis que le plus petit laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Laink était fatigué mais il ne voulait pas aller se coucher, il voulait rester auprès de Terracid.

Celui-ci zappait les chaînes de la télévision jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter sur un film qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant.

« Tu nous as mis quoi, là ? Un film à l'eau de rose ? Demanda Laink en rigolant.

-T'es sérieux, tu l'as jamais vu ?

-Non, c'est quoi ?

-Cinquante nuances de Grey. Répondit Terracid en rigolant à son tour »

À cette réponse, le plus petit ne rigolait plus, il s'était même mis à rougir en espérant que son ami ne le voit pas. Il n'avait jamais vu ce film et ne souhaitait pas le voir mais il n'osa pas en parler à Terracid. La chaleur commença à monter pour les deux hommes lorsque une scène érotique vint, surtout pour le plus petit d'entre eux qui était en cours sous l'effet de l'alcool. Son souffle s'accéléra et cela s'entendait dans les oreilles de son ami.

« Laink, ça va ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je veux... toi... »

Ces paroles fut frisonner le plus grand qui éteignit la télé et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux afin d'approfondir ce baiser et ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant de se séparer des lèvres de Laink pour admirer son visage si innocent mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas supporter d'être si loin de son amoureux et répondit à son baiser en l'embrassant à son tour.

Ils s'enlacèrent tout les deux en collant leur corps l'un à l'autre. La température montait de plus en plus. Terracid commença à accélérer les choses en embrassant son partenaire dans le cou lui faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il se sépara de Laink pour pouvoir se mettre debout et pouvoir le porter tout en continuant à l'embrasser. En l'amenant à la chambre, Terracid pouvait déjà sentir le sexe gonflé de son ami contre sa peau, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Arrivé dans la chambre, il le déposa doucement sur le lit toujours en l'embrassant. Il aida son partenaire à enlever son tee-shirt et Laink déboutonna la chemise de son amoureux. Celui-ci encouragea le plus petit à s'allonger tandis qu'il descendait petit à petit au point sensible de l'homme, laissant son souffle frisonner le maigre corps de Laink.

Terracid voyait que le pantalon du plus petit devenait serré alors il décida de le libérer de ce calvaire en enlevant tout ces tissus, il enleva le pantalon puis le caleçon de son amant. Il ne fit pas attendre son amoureux plus longtemps et pris sa verge directement en bouche, ce qui fit lâcher un petit cri de plaisir au petit chanceux. Il entama d'abord des vas-et-viens assez doux puis accéléra peu à peu, alternant entre rapide et lent, faisant profiter au maximum de la gâterie à son chéri. Lorsqu'il sentit que Laink commença à vouloir jouir, il fit en sorte que la verge atteigne sa gorge. Cela l'étouffa mais le plus petit gémissait tellement fort qu'il continua tant que son amoureux ne jouissait pas.

« Ah... Ah... Terra', arrête... ! Je vais... Ah... »

Laink n'en pouvait plus, il voulait jouir mais il n'osait pas le faire dans la bouche de Terracid, il voulait son corps, il voulait le voir.

Malheureusement, la pression était trop forte, il céda. Terracid ne bougea pas et encaissa tout le liquide qui remplissait sa bouche, et une fois la verge retirée, il avala le tout, toussa un peu et essuya le surplus autour de sa bouche.

À son tour, il enleva pantalon et caleçon et rejoignit Laink qui s'était faufilé sous la couverture. Il embrassa langoureusement et lui demanda de se retourner. Chose dite, chose faite, Laink se retourna pour laisser son amoureux faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Terracid prit un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, arracha l'emballage à l'aide de ses dents et l'enfila.

« A-... Terra', attend ! Je veux... pouvoir te regarder... S'il te plaît... »

Après ces mots, Laink se retourna et son partenaire en profita pour soulever ses jambes pour atteindre son intimité et le pénétrer doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le plus petit se mit à gémir à nouveau, ce qui encouragea le plus grand à commencer des vas-et-viens. Il en profita aussi pour l'embrasser et lui procurer du plaisir en massant son sexe qui se réveillait tout juste de la fellation. Il accéléra chacun des mouvements. Sa vision commençait à se troubler, il abandonna la bouche de Laink pour pouvoir respirer, il n'en pouvait plus, il allait bientôt jouir lui aussi. Chose qui ne tarda pas d'arriver, pareil pour son bien-aimé. Ils jouirent ensemble, l'un cria le nom de l'autre et l'autre gémit intensément.

Terracid se laissa tomber sur le torse de son ami. Reprenant son souffle petit à petit avant de retirer le préservatif et le jeter dans la seule poubelle de la chambre qui se trouvait à côté de son bureau. En revenant dans le lit, il remarqua que Laink s'était déjà endormi. Il sourit, caressa son front pour enlever ses cheveux bouclés collés par la sueur et l'embrassa au même endroit. Il murmura à son oreille :

« C'est toi que j'aime, Laink. »

Avant de s'endormir au côté de son ami.


End file.
